Caught, Rescued and Punished
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Pein comes to Itachi's rescu after he gets caught by Konoha. Once back at the base, Pein questions Itachi to know if he betrayed Akatsuki in his own 'unique' way. Yaoi. : PLEASE REVIEW! i'll be ur best buddy ...maybe !
1. Chapter 1

What would be the right word to describe what he was feeling at the time? Embarrassed? Ashamed? Weak? Those where too many words to choose from. He was feeling all those things and more. An s ranked criminal, caught when he was sleeping. He was now chained up to a chair and questioning was going to begin soon.

A light turned on over him and Ibiki walked threw the door looking as menacing as ever. Itachi wasn't scared, he was a master of torture, what should he be scared of? Some one who can do less damage to the brain then him?

Ibiki was just about to start when the two elders walked into the room.

"Stop Ibiki-san." The old woman said. "You wont be able to do anything to him, he's a master of torture and a master of genjutsu. What can you do to make him talk?"

Ibiki bowed to the elders. "Pardon me elders but, do you have any better suggestions?" Ibiki asked a little irritated that he couldn't do his job do to the constant interruptions.

"Ibiki-san, we must ask you to leave the room until we come out." Said the old man.

Ibiki wanted to object but ended up not. He left the room quietly.

When Ibiki existed the room and closed the door behind him, Itachi spoke.

"It's been a while elders." Itachi said.

"Itachi-san, will you care to cooperate?" the old woman asked.

Itachi turned his gaze to the floor. "If I do leader-sama will get mad at me and might kill me." Itachi said.

"If you answer our questions we will protect you." Promised the old man. "You can become a citizen of Konoha again. You will have constant surveillance to protect you if the leader of Akatsuki shows up to take you away or kill you."

Itachi smirked then looked at his elders. "you are underestimating leader-sama's powers." Itachi told them.

"Itachi-san, this is no laughing matter." The old woman snapped. "This is the faith of Konoha we are talking about. If you tell us everything about Akatsuki then you can become a Konoha shinobi like you used to be."

It was so tempting. To be part of Konoha again. The village he loved so much was only asking information for him to return to it. Yet, he knew his village was safe as long as he was in Akatsuki.

"You don't need to worry about Konoha's safety." Itachi assured. "I made a deal with them. As long as I am part of Akatsuki and swear my loyalty to them, all will be okay for Konoha. Nevertheless, when I pass away, I don't think that they will stay away from Konoha."

The elders didn't have time to ask anymore questions, the door blew up and threw the smoke walked the leader of Akatsuki. Pein.

The elders didn't have time to even flinch and Pein was already in front of them. He threw both of them over to the wall and picked up Itachi bridal style. He gave one last glance at the place around him before blowing up the roof and jumping out with Itachi.

Itachi had a shy blush on his cheeks, he was still tied up by the chains and didn't like to be so helpless in front of his leader.

"Leader-sama…could you untie me?" Itachi asked shyly not able to look at his leader at the moment.

"You'll be quiet until we get to the base." Pein said dryly not sparing a glance at the flustered Uchiha.

Itachi tried to wiggle from Pein but earned a menacing growl and stopped immediately.

Itachi couldn't help but look behind Pein to see if they where being followed, which they where. Pein acted like he didn't even notice. He opened his mouth to say something but Pein cut him off.

"Be quiet." He ordered coldly. "I already know and I don't care, they'll fall in my trap soon."

Itachi sank into Pein's arms a little embarrassed and feeling guilty for some reason.

Itachi was awoken from his thoughts when Pein swung him on his shoulder and made some hand signs. He blushed a little, then tried to redeem himself and clear the blush away.

Pein then resumed to holding him normally, well, like he was holding him before.

Itachi couldn't help but ask. "What was that about?"

"I told you to be quiet." Pein answered.

Itachi pouted and looked at the Konoha shinobi chasing after them. In a few moments they where all engulfed in flames. Itachi's eyes widened and looked away.

He never liked to see things like that.

__--AT THE BASE--__

Itachi was thrown on Pein's bed. He was still tied up in chains from head to toe. Itachi blushed as Pein crawled over him.

"L-leader-sama…" Itachi tried to speak.

"The way I recall it is that I told you not to speak." Pein said his voice was cold as it was dry and firm.

Itachi shut himself up again, not wanting to anger his leader even more.

Pein turned Itachi onto his stomach, which made Itachi squirm. Was Pein going to…

"I'm not going to rape you Uchiha." Pein reassured a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm taking off the chain that's squeezing your arms behind your back."

Itachi felt the chain loosen in that area and sighed in relief. Pein pulled him up into a sitting position on his lap, making the Uchiha's blush return. He might have lost the longest chain but, there was still the one binding his wrists and another binding his ankles together.

"Now Uchiha," Pein started. "I want to know everything you told them about Akatsuki."

Itachi's blush faded away, just a little.

"I didn't tell them…ACK!" Itachi yelped as Pein undid the zip of his pants.

He then took out Itachi's member and started to stroke it. Itachi tried not to let out moans but it was stronger then him.

"Uchiha, Uchiha," Pein repeated as if he where a naïve little boy. "Do you honestly believe me to fall for such a thing?"

He then gripped Itachi's member making him yelp again.

"I-I…really didn't say anything…" Itachi panted telling half the truth. "Oh Kami, leader-sama…please touch me…"

Pein didn't budge. He glared at Itachi straight in the eyes. Itachi pouted as he wanted to be pleasured, yet he knew that the only way he was going to get pleasure was if he told anything to Konoha that would be a threat to Akatsuki.

He wanted pleasure so bad that he thought of lying to get it, but that would probably lead to Pein killing him.

"I'm going to use genjutsu on you." Pein warned him. "If you resist me entering your mind, then I'll just have to torture you."

Itachi nodded, still panting heavily. Pein placed his hand on Itachi's head, he did a hand sign and the genjutsu started.

He started to look threw Itachi's memory of the time he had been captured.

_So, he hadn't betrayed Akatsuki…_ thought in relief_. But…what's this?_

He had found the part where the elders where proposing a deal to him. He broke the genjutsu trance. Itachi collapsed on him, genjutsu always tired the one it was being used on.

Itachi looked up at Pein. "See…I wasn't lying…" Itachi panted wanting Pein to, either move his hand or let go of his manhood.

"How do I know you wont go back?" Pein asked glaring at Itachi. "They asked you to tell them everything about Akatsuki and they'd let you return. You seem to have been considering it."

Itachi sighed. "I know that Konoha is safe as long as I keep my end of the deal…" Itachi said looking at Pein in the eyes to show that he was serious. "As long as I don't betray Akatsuki, you guys cant come near Konoha. I don't plan on betraying you…"

"Why so?" Pein asked as if there was something suspicious going on.

"Because the only way to protect Konoha is to stay loyal to Akatsuki and…" Itachi paused before continuing. A blush crept on his face. "because I want to stay near leader-sama…"

Pein froze. He wasn't expecting to hear that. Itachi confessing that he was in love with him. It was somewhat strange yet happy for him. He shared the same feelings for Itachi, it was just strange that the stoic Uchiha felt any emotion…

Pein took off the chains from Itachi and threw him back on the bed and crawled over him again. He pinned Itachi's arms over his head, then used chains to tie his wrists to the head of the bed.

Itachi's blush grew deeper as Pein pressed his lips against his own.

"I guess that I can believe you…" Pein said. "But that would be a little too careless. I will have all members keep a close eye on you until my suspicions will be satisfied. Now I have to punish you."

Itachi gulped. "For what?" he asked a little clueless to why he was being punished.

"For being caught so easily." Pein answered. "It's shameful for a criminal to be caught because he fell sleep."

Itachi turned away his gaze to the side.

"Hey." Pein said. Itachi shot his head back at Pein. "Don't look away from me."

Pein's lips slowly joined Itachi's into a passionate kiss. Itachi opened his mouth for Pein to enter. Pein's tongue massaged skillfully his own making him moan in the kiss.

As the kiss went deeper, Pein started to take off Itachi's cloak and shirt. Itachi moaned as Pein pinched one of his nipples and brushed his hands over his sensitive part of the stomach.

Eventually, Pein and Itachi had to break the kiss to get some air. Itachi had that lustful look in his eyes, he wasn't saying anything but his eyes where begging for it to go even further.

"This is the first time you act like a whore right?" Pein teased.

"No…Madara-sensei and I… used to be together and he would take me so very often…" Itachi panted.

Pein growled and kissed Itachi roughly. "Well, I'll give you something to beg for the rest of your life." Pein said a little too cocky for himself. "Yet this is a punishment, you'll feel more pain then pleasure."

Itachi nodded, thinking that he was only going to give him really rough sex but that wasn't really all of it.

Pein took off Itachi's pants and boxers, throwing them away randomly. Pein, then unzipped his pants taking out his erection. Itachi blushed at it.

Pein sat on Itachi's chest pressing his erection against his lips. Itachi didn't need words to understand that his leader wanted him to suck. He opened his mouth to lick the head teasingly but Pein forced his member inside of Itachi's mouth. Itachi struggled not to gag for this was sudden and unexpected, when he regained himself, he started to deep throat Pein and suck hard on the member.

_Wow he moans so sexily…_Itachi thought and sucked harder.

Pein threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came in Itachi's mouth. He pulled out still sitting on Itachi's chest. He looked down at Itachi amused.

"Swallow." Pein ordered.

Itachi was hesitant but swallowed anyways. He was never ready to give a blow job, or even receive one and Pein already knew that so he knew what was going to happen next.

Pein smiled cruelly then slid down Itachi's body and stopped when his head wasn't far from Itachi's own erection.

Pein poked it. "This bit of skin looks delicious…" Pein teased licking his lips.

Itachi was already panting heavily. "P-please don't…it-it's so embarrassing…" Itachi begged.

"Don't tell me you forgot already Uchiha?" Pein asked his evil grin growing wider by the second. "This is a punishment."

Itachi couldn't object anymore, Pein took his member in his mouth and deep throated it but with more skill. He licked the tip of the member teasingly and over sensitive areas that made Itachi's hips buckle.

"Ah…Pl-please s…ah…stop…" Itachi said between moans. He was embarrassed.

One power full suck drove Itachi to his edge, he cried and came into Pein's mouth who swallowed his seeds then licked the rest off of Itachi.

"Embarrassing…" Itachi panted, "This is…anf, anf…so embarrassing…"

Pein laughed evilly, yet it was sexy in a way. "Good." He said. "Now is time for the real punishment to begin…"

With out warning Pein thrusted deep inside of Itachi. He didn't give him any time to adjust and pounded into the young prodigy. Itachi was screaming and moaning in pain more then pleasure like Pein said he would but, he didn't completely hate it. No matter what Pein said, eventually he would get used to his size and the pace and end up enjoying it.

Just when he thought there was more pleasure then pain, Pein doubled his pace making it feel like they just started.

_There goes my ability to walk…_ Itachi thought disappointedly.

How many times did Pein cum inside of Itachi that night? The time was too often for Itachi, he lost count after five, which was when he started to enjoy it.

When Pein had finally come one last time after Itachi and pulled out, he collapsed out of energy beside his Uchiha.

Pein took off the chains and threw 'em somewhere beside the bed. Itachi rubbed his wrists that where now sore and had minor cuts from the strong friction of not too long ago. He cuddled up to Pein half asleep.

"Love you…" he panted then collapsed asleep.

Pein kissed his forehead in return of the love they shared and fell asleep as well.

--END--

* * *

If You are a nice person (Which I hope you are) you will review the damn story. If you find that there is something i should perfect let it be the story line or the way my sentences are DO NOT hesitate to tell me!!! This is freaking important to me!! It is the only way I'll get better! I'm the type who learns from her mistakes! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm begging you!!!


	2. The second Punishment

Jade Otaku asked that I make a continuing of Caught caputred and rescued, so here it is. I'm sorry I made you wait so long darling! I hope you like it!

**The second punishment**

No one really had anything against Pein and Itachi being together, well every one except for Kisame. Kisame had a crush on his partner since the first day, when Pein had introduced them. The boy was cute, small, fragile and beautiful. Kisame had been sure that Itachi would end up being his one day.

That all crumbled about two months ago. Itachi had fallen asleep in the woods, Konoha shinobi had caught him and taken him under their custody. Kisame had been the one to report this news to Pein, he then offered to go infiltrate Konoha and bring the Uchiha back, but Pein declined and went himself.

Kisame remembered sulking and waiting impatiently for their leader's return, but that was not until nightfall. Pein was carrying Itachi in a bridal style, Konan said that the Uchiha was blushing and he looked truly adorable and then that Pein had brought him into his room/office for questioning.

Kisame hadn't seen his partner until the nest day, where he sat in the kitchen when Pein and Itachi, holding Pein's arm blushing, Pein grinning satisfied. He helped Itachi walk over and sit down, at that moment, it was too clear to know what had happened that night. That night, Kisame's hopes of ever being with Itachi had crumbled into dust.

**---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---3---X---**

Kisame was now mentally glaring at the cuddling couple, sitting on the couch as they watched 'My Neighbour Totoro'. Tobi had chosen the movie and seemed to be the most interested in it, as was Konan. The movie was cute, but not his type, or Sasori's, Pein's, Kakuzu's, or Hidan's. But Itachi and Deidara seemed to like it about averagely.

Itachi nuzzled his head in the crook of Pein's neck, a small blush on his cheeks making him adorable. Pein smirked softly and kissed the Uchiha gently on the lips.

Kisame had had enough. He got up, with out a word, he left to his and Itachi's room to go sleep. He wanted Itachi so bad, and seeing Itachi with some one else was killing him. The worst part was seeing Itachi act lovey dovey.

_What do I need to do to have him…? _Kisame asked himself inwardly. Kisame remembered the day Itachi and Pein walked in the kitchen. Itachi limping and Pein helping him. _What if he only likes Pein cause he's good at sex…? Then if I'm better, he would like me wouldn't he?_

Kisame's logic would have been true if the Uchiha would have been a slut, whore or drunk, but this was true love between the leader and his subordinate. Kisame thought of the possibility, but brushed it out of his head. He wanted the Uchiha and was going to get him one way or another.

**---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---=_=---0.0---**

Itachi kissed Pein goodnight as he left for his room. He was tired and was looking forward to enter his comfortable, warm bed. Little did he know of the surprise that was waiting for him in his room.

Itachi opened the door, when he saw that their where no lights, he thought Kisame was asleep and entered trying to make as less noise as possible to wake up his partner. Itachi gently shut the door and started to strip. Kisame was asleep, and it was dark, so what where the odds of Kisame waking up and seeing him naked? Very low, if the shark man was asleep. Itachi took off his shirt and threw it near the laundry basket. His pants followed, and as he was taking off his boxers, he felt two strong and muscular arm wrap themselves around his waist and reach down to his member and grab it. The hands where to big to be Pein's and the arms where to muscular as well.

"K-Kisame…?" The raven boy hesitated.

He didn't need an answer as he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck. Kisame started to pump Itachi's member and take off his boxers at the same time.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelped, trying to get away from him. "D-don't! I-I don't want this!"

Kisame chuckled, Itachi would see that he was better at sex then Pein. He would then love him and beg for him, and he would be his.

Kisame pushed Itachi on his bed. With one hand, he pinned both of Itachi's arms over his head, then moved his head band over his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to use the sharingan on him. Itachi kept struggling and started to scream for help and for Pein.

"Don't waist your breath love, I made the room sound proof for more privacy." Kisame said in a calm tone, but to Itachi came out as cruel.

"I want Leader-sama…Leader-sama…" Itachi started to cry as he felt Kisame insert a finger in him.

He yelled in pain as Kisame added his second finger, then third one. He mentally called his lover over and over again in his head, hoping that by some miracle, Pein would save him.

**---+_+---U_U---+_+---U_U---+_+---U_U---+_+---U_U---+_+---U_U---+_+---U_U---+_+---U_U---+_+---**

It was as Pein entered his room to go sleep that he felt that some one was messing with something very dear to him. He tried shaking off the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. What was so dear to him that others could want? It couldn't be his village, it was still growing. Then what was it. Pein looked at logic, he must have had something that others would want to posses and even take the risk of getting killed to get it what was it…

Itachi!

Pein ran out of his room and towards the Uchiha's. he needed to make sure the Uchiha was okay. He got to the door, his heart pounding. He reached for the knob, his hand shaking and turned it. Slowly he creaked open the door.

"Stop it please!" he heard the Uchiha cry.

Pein slammed the door open. A fire of rage built in his stomach as he saw Kisame slamming _his_ cock into his Itachi.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL KISAME!!??" Pein yelled as he stormed in the room. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!!"

Kisame, fearing his leader, obeyed and let go of Itachi. He pulled out of the abused Uchiha and backed away from the bed they used. Pein glared at him as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around the Uchiha. He picked him up gently looking at his lover, Itachi had fallen unconscious.

"You better be fucking ready for tomorrow Hoshigaki!" Pein said in a cold and deadly tone.

With that, Pein left carrying his lover, holding him tightly against his chest. Gently and carefully, Pein placed Itachi on his large bed and removed his head band from over his eyes. He gently kissed the Uchiha's forehead and caressed his sleeping lover's cheek gently.

"Itachi…" he whispered. He stayed by the raven boy's side until he woke up.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open, he gasped and was quickly in a sitting position. He looked around the room in fear, that fear slowly left as he realised that he wasn't in his room and Kisame wasn't around. Itachi's gaze then stopped on Pein, who was smiling warmly at him, to try and comfort him. Itachi's eyes watered up and threw himself on Pein hugging him tightly as he started to cry. His face was buried in his lover's shoulder, his tears wetting Pein's exposed skin.

Pein hugged Itachi tightly, petting his head and letting him cry out all the tears. He should have left the second he got the feeling instead of ignoring it.

"You'll sleep here tonight and all the other nights." Pein said after Itachi finished crying, he didn't trust Kisame anymore.

Itachi nodded, then finally realised that he was naked. He tried to cover himself with his hands and legs, blushing madly.

"You're so cute." Pein laughed and engaged the Uchiha in a deep kiss. "Let's go take a shower." Pein then suggested. "You want to wash up after what that asshole did to you right?"

Itachi nodded and followed Pein in the bath room. He turned on the shower as Pein stripped out of his pyjama bottom, Itachi watching him from the corner of his eye and blushing as he spotted Pein's member. Pein smirked to himself. Itachi was such a little pervert.

Itachi got in first, when he saw that the temperature was the way he liked it. Pein followed after embracing the Uchiha as he closed the shower's door. Itachi blushed but held on to his lover. It was silent for a while, the two lovers let the water splash on them freely.

"Did you get hard when he raped you…?" Pein broke the silence as he couldn't keep his jealousy bottled up inside of him anymore.

Itachi froze then looked up to his lover. "he forced me to get hard Pein." Itachi said with regret in his eyes. "He touched me…and…and…" Itachi felt the tears come back. It was so horrible.

Pein kissed Itachi deeply. "Then I guess I have to purify you…" Pein said in a sexy tone. Itachi and Pein starred at each other in the eyes. "This is also your second punishment."

Itachi flinched. "What!? Why!?" Itachi yelped.

"You had your sharingan and could have avoided this whole situation, and you also left your guard down." Pein explained. "You're in an organization with the most dangerous criminals in the shinobi world, you cant let your guard down for a moment. They're all dangerous."

"Does that mean I should be cautious of you?" Itachi asked teasing, his eyes filling with lust.

"Only when we're alone…" Pein replied and kissed the Uchiha deeply.

Itachi closed his eyes and kissed back, deepening the kiss. As they kissed, Pein started to stretched Itachi again by inserting one finger. Itachi broke the kiss.

"I'm already stretched Pein…Just take me…" Itachi asked, his voice filled with lust.

Pein smirked. He took Itachi by the waist lifting him against the wall and placing himself at his entrance. "As you wish." Pein said before slamming into the Uchiha making him scream in pleasure and small pain.

Pein repeated his movement with the same force over and over again. Itachi wrapped his nice, long legs around Pein to help positioning himself and meet each thrust with a little more ease.

"Mm…Ah!! OH!!!" Itachi moaned loudly as Pein hit his sweet spot.

Pein memorised that spot and aimed for there within each thrust. Itachi was screaming in pleasure. Every one of Pein's thrust reached that special spot each time, driving Itachi to the edge.

"MAAH!! PEEEIN!!! I-I'm going to…NAAAAAAH!!!" Itachi moaned and came on Pein and himself.

Pein slammed deep inside of his lover, coming not to long after Itachi. He pulled out of his lover and set him on the water and cum drenched floor, then kissed him deeply and passionately.

After the water had washed Itachi's cum off the both of them, they walked out of the shower and made their way to Pein's bed. Pein pinned the Uchiha underneath him, his eyes lust craving.

It was time for Itachi's punishment.

Pein took out a long, black, silky ribbon and tied Itachi's hands together and to the head of the bed. Pein's hands crept over Itachi's body, brushing by some sensitive areas, making the Uchiha moan.

"Already Itachi?" Pein asked a little surprised that Itachi was already hard.

Pein started to nibble Itachi's neck, taking time to explore Itachi's body then came across a bit on Itachi's neck that he was positive wasn't his. He glared at it.

_How dare that bastard put his mark on what is mine!? _Pein yelled to himself.

With out noticing, Pein had bit down hard on Itachi's neck, drawing a lot of blood and causing Itachi to whimper in pain. Pein licked the blood away and then, gently pecked his lips over the small wound he caused. After that, Pein finished exploring Itachi's neck then moved down to the nipples.

Pein circled his tongue around a hard nipple, then gently bit on it. Itachi started to whimper, which surprised Pein, he hadn't bite down that hard…did he? He looked up at the Uchiha, he was blushing madly and wiggling his lower half. Pein looked down and saw that Itachi's member was rock hard and leaking pre-cum. He smirked then got back to work on exploring Itachi's perfect body. Pein gently sucked on Itachi's nipple then circled his tongue around it again, before moving to the next nipple.

"Ooh…Pein…" Itachi moaned in pleasure. "P-please…relieve me…"

Pein smirked and ignored Itachi as he kept on working on his body. Once he had finished with that nipple he pulled himself off of Itachi and opened the first draw of the night table beside the bed. He took out a large ring that he placed on Itachi's cock, preventing him from coming, then took out a vibrator that had five levels on it. It wasn't much different from any normal one, just this one's level five was rough.

He inserted the vibrator in the already stretched uke. Itachi whimpered. He didn't like vibrators and Pein already knew that, which is why it made it the ideal punishment.

"P-please Pein…don't…" Itachi begged wiggling, trying to get the vibrator out of him.

Pein laughed cruelly, but was so sexy for Itachi. "No." Pein said as he flicked on the vibrator and pushed it to the top level.

Itachi yelped and wiggled even more. He was moaning, almost screaming in pleasure he got from the vibrator. Pein watched him in amusement. Itachi's blush was covering his whole body and getting even darker on his face. Pein grabbed Itachi's legs, preventing them from kicking anymore, he grabbed the vibrator and pushed it further inside of Itachi, then pulled it out and slammed it back in. he repeated that movement over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore and needed to be inside the Uchiha.

"P-PEEEEIN!!! S-STOP THE VIBRATOR AAAAH!!" Itachi screamed as the vibrator hit his special spot. "MAAH!!! I NEED TO COME!!! AH! OOOH!! PEEIN!!!"

Itachi sounded so sexy, Pein needed him. He wanted to feel Itachi's tight walls around his cock as he slammed deep inside the young adult.

Pein pulled out the vibrator and closed it, putting it back into it's proper draw. He then took off the ring from Itachi's throbbing dick and placed it in the draw, closing it. Itachi panted heavily and grinned his hips and Pein's together hoping to get release but, Pein stopped him before and entered him. Pein slammed into Itachi over and over again, making him yell out his pleasure and mewl once in a rare while.

Itachi came hard not long after this started, Pein continued slamming into him and came when Itachi had just gotten rock hard again. He pulled out of the Uchiha and untied the ribbon, putting it on the night stand.

Itachi reached for his member, seeking release but Pein stopped him, Itachi whimpered in protest, but that was soon replace with moans as Pein sucked him hard. Itachi threw his head back moaning loudly, before he knew it, he reached his climax and came into Pein's mouth. Pein swallowed the cum licking his lips and collapsed beside Itachi. Itachi cuddled up to his lover who was embracing him.

"This has been the…best punishment so far…" Itachi panted and then chuckled weakly.

"Love you Itachi…" Pein whispered in the prodigy's ear.

"M-me too…" Itachi whispered back and fell asleep.

**---*.*---O_O---*.*---O_O---*.*---O_O---*.*---O_O---*.*---O_O---*.*---O_O---*.*---O_O---*.*---**

The next morning, Itachi woke up as heard the door shut. He looked to see Pein walking in holding his clothes. Itachi sat up and observed Pein.

"Ah damn. I was hoping you watch you sleep." Pein mumbled to himself as he placed down Itachi's clothes and went back to Itachi's side.

Itachi giggled and kissed Pein on the lips.

"You don't have to worry about Kisame anymore koi." Pein smirked and kissed Itachi's forehead then pulling him on his lap. "I taught him a lesson this morning on what happens when you touch something that is dear to me, especially something that is worth more then my life."

Itachi blushed at the compliment, or maybe just sweet thing that Pein said.

"I hope you weren't hoping to get more sex with that line…" Itachi mumbled as he nuzzled his head in Pein's chest.

"Well…I…" Pein stuttered blushing embarrassed.

Itachi laughed and kissed Pein. "I'll make an exception this time." Itachi smiled and fell on his back, Pein crawling over him.


End file.
